Second chance
by Keiser
Summary: As he passes on after his defeat at the hands of Saitama he takes the hero's teachings to better himself and find new purpose in this strange new planet as he learns to find his place in life.
1. Chapter 1: Remnant

I own nothing.

….;-;….

The great battle was over, Saitama stood victorious and what was left of Boros' broken and beaten body lay atop his burning spaceship as they crashed down onto the ruins of city A. In one of Saitama's few moments of seriousness the hero stood with his back to Boros as he looked out to the horizon going over all that earth had lost today. Boros was not dead yet though, he was however, stubbornly clinging to the last moments of his life in a desperate hope to learn what keeps the bald hero going.

"Why-*cough* why, no how can you still stand there. To continue fighting though you have no challenge ever. How? Tell me, what is your secret." Asked Boros, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Oh, you're still alive! I thought for sure that this time you had kicked it. But to answer your question is that I don't fight the same way you do. And I'm not even going to make this up like I do for genos, but you fight your own fights to see how strong you are. Instead I fight the fights of those around me, even if they hate me for it, so that they don't have to." Replied Saitama sweating bullets as he made up an answer on the fly. 'crap there's no way he'll take that as an answer!'

"I see, well you are a greater man than I. It was an honor to do battle with you. Should we meet again in the life hereafter I would love to fight you once again." 'holy, he actually bought it!' thought Saitama.

"Of course." Was all Saitama could say before Boros went into a coughing fit before simply dissolving away into nothingness.

"Freaky, oh well, I gotta get outta here."

While Saitama busied himself by escaping from the ruined spaceship Boros' consciousness slipped into a swirling black void-like tunnel that seemed to have him floating through the middle, not that he could tell very well where the middle actually was but he had a hunch. As the space pirate traveled onward he noticed that he was slowly growing back to 100 percent again and then even going so far as to surpass his previous potential. That was before he was covered in a solid black armor as dark as the void around him save for the white cloth on the pants in an almost exact replica of his old armor. Like his old armor the new set seemed to be holding back his strength but the new stuff was doing a much better job of it, making him feel almost normal, almost. Boros may have to actually try to stand out now, wherever he's going that is, that was when he started to worry about getting stuck somewhere without a spaceport. He'd have to wait for a pirate raid to be able to leave, if one comes at all!

All thoughts on the matter stopped when the void started to open up to a light as Boros knew that contemplating such things further would do him no good. As the exit grew closer and closer Boros readied himself until he finally passed through the lights threshold and ultimately found himself lying on his back in what appeared to be red grass amidst a purple forest. As Boros sat up and inspected his surroundings he caught the sent of blood and smoke on the wind and heard a distant cry or scream in the air. Intent on leaving the situation alone as he found that it did not bother him he started to get to his feet when Saitama's last words rang through his mind as if to call him to something greater than himself.

'I don't fight like you do, I fight the fights of those around me. Go on Boros, those people need your help, and doing that will be infinitely harder than going out to find a new opponent.'

Now on his feet Boros turned his sole eye in the direction of the sounds of battle and after a moment to finalize his decision the former space pirate fazed out of sight as he ran at blinding speeds towards the devastation of the small village near the outskirts of Vale.

Upon arriving at the burning city Boros found about 100 black creatures trying to force their way in through a small hole in a wall at the same time. The second Boros stepped out of the woods they turned and attacked Boros so he got the tedious liberty of eliminating them all. After the black creatures were gone Boros made his way into the city only to find more of the monsters here and there so he set about eliminating them all. Surprisingly Boros only found a few dead bodies, not nearly enough to number the townspeople meaning that the majority must have sought shelter while these ones stayed to fight. A shelter that Boros would likely find the remaining monsters at.

After following the monsters on a trail to a large building near the center of town Boros found three fighters fending off the remainder of the black things from one side of the building. The three were doing rather well however they were tiring fast and the young girl was bound to slip up at any moment at the rate she is going, like the old man just did leaving his back open. Before the old man could get eviscerated by the creature in front of his comrades Boros jumped down from the roof landing on and crushing the dog like creatures head. With his arms out to his sides and standing in the vanishing remains of the black creature Boros looked out to the now stilled small army of monsters.

"Who's next?"

….;-;….

I don't know what that guy-person-thing was doing here, but he (at least I think it's a he, sounds like one at least) saved gramps so for that I am grateful. But damn if he isn't a badass, just drops in crushing a beowolf than proceeds to tear apart at least 150 assorted Grimm of all ages with his bare hands and doesn't even look like he broke a sweat. Gramps invited him over for dinner and now we're sitting across from each other waiting on Gramps to bring the lasagna.

"Soooooo~ where you from? Gotta be somewhere pretty distant ya know. Never seen someone looking the way you do before." I asked.

He smiled with this creepy smile that had all these sharp teeth that was kinda intimidating I have to admit. "Let's start with something a little bit easier like names, my name is Boros. I haven't quite caught your name yet but I did hear the old man calling you something along the lines of toothpick?"

"IT'S THORNPRICK YOU JERKWAD!" I shouted while getting flushed and embarrassed. "*aghem* Its thornprick and my name is actually Jessica, Jessica Warrens." This was when Gramps came in with the food.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely, ah I remember when I was young and first meeting your grandmother. Oh the fighting and arguing we did back then."

"WHAT THE HE'LL GRAMPS! It's not like that! Boros tell him it's not anything like that!"

"Why? Do you deem me unworthy for courtship?"

At this point I was so flushed I was about ready to pass out and my face damn near blended into my pajama top. "WHY THE HE'LL WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! There's no way I'm letting you court me I'm only 17, what are you, in you're 30s, 40s?"

"You are a very loud woman, besides I am only in my 15th year. I ought to be due to turn 16 in another 17 sun cycles."

Yep that does it for the blushing, now I'm blanched and white as a Schnee. He's only 15! What the hell! And what's this about turning 16 by the end of the month. Shit, I just sat back down as Gramps put some lasagna on my plate slowly nodding his head as if he didn't even care. For a while after that they ate in silence as I stared at my food trying to determine if Gramps was trying to comfort me by nodding or if he was agreeing with Boros.

"What are you going to do now?" I finally gathered the courage to ask.

"A great man taught me to fight for those around me rather than to simply seek the next great battle in my life so I guess I'll go around doing the same thing I did here. Just generally help people."

"Well two things before you go off on that. Just so you know I plan on doing something pretty similar sometime around the next few months and it would be … nice, if you came along. The other thing is that you will need to build yourself a weapon while you're here, there's a fully stocked forge on the east side of town. Oh and one last thing, while we accept how you look I'm not sure everyone will, heck I'm pretty sure not even all of the villagers are along with letting you stay so get something to cover up."

"Very well."

….;-;….

Boros knew what Jessica was playing at, he was a noble and then a space pirate overlord after all. He just didn't mind, Boros could tell that, despite their verialeran styled weaponry, we're not capable of space travel. That left him to live out his time here, it wouldn't be too bad, he'd make the weapons as suggested. To start with he'll craft a traditional raiding sword from his homeland, few people ever used the slabs of metal (dragonslayer from berserk) as they were just as difficult to craft correctly as they were to wield. That and a pair of verialeran plasma casters that would require the last month for refining and compressing dust into plasma cells. Boros already knew two useful mixes he could make and would probably make more.

Looks like fate is taking him with this Jessica girl. We'll see what happens, not like there's any real threat to Boros' safety right.

 **Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

….;-;….

 _Boros found himself standing in a deserted and ruined cityscape. The nearby shops were on fire and the homes were nothing but piles of trashed wood and stone. On his back was Boros' new sword Raider and under his cloak, at his sides were his twin blasters Shade and Lambent, Jessica had named the two black and white box like pistols for him. The hood of his cloak was down at his shoulders showing his expression of confusion and distress at the situation he had found himself in, until turning around only to come face to face with one of the few people he would have never expected to see again at all, let alone here on the undeveloped world of remnant._

 _There standing not ten feet away was one of the few people Boros had ever considered a challenge in his days as the world conquering space pirate, the rival he had once known as a brother that had mysteriously disappeared when Boros was 10. Boros stared into the eyes of none other than Hatek the System destroyer. While Boros would conquer the planets he landed on Hatek would invade a planet and then proceed to eradicate all life from the entire galactic system before moving on._

 _The going theory after his sudden disappearance during a failed attempt to destroy a planet known to the galactic community as Wintec-23453 and home planet to a major galactic family empire known as the cold empire was that he was dead. So seeing him all the sudden was a surprise given that Boros had gone out and eradicated the entirety of the Cold, Cooler, and Freeiza empires and was told that Hatek was defeated. Yet despite it all here he stood in front of Boros, a bone helm with glowing red eyes that spewed darkness itself out the bottom accompanied by a white bone version of the black metal Raider on Boros' back on his own._

 _"Look at you, Oh how the mighty have fallen. I used to believe myself unworthy to be your rival after my defeat at Wintec-23453 but looking at you now… It's pathetic you know, watching you be that local girls lap dog, and for what? You have nothing to gain so what are you doing helping those ingrates? What happened to the Boros that I used to know?" Said Hatek in a low Gravelly voice using intergalactic standard rather than the local language of remnant, which had surprisingly been the same as one of the languages on earth, English it was called._

 _"Hatek where have you been all of these years? When I took down the Cold Empires they told me you had been defeated and perished. How is it that I see you in a Dream projection after all these years?" Asked Boros desperate to find answers from his old friend and ignoring the worry at the back of his mind that was telling him that things were different now._

 _"I managed to escape by enclosing my body into several crystals and launched them all in a random direction. After passing through a space time wormhole they crash landed on this planet recreating me in the process. Ever since these 'Grimm' as the locals call them have been my loyal servants in the eradication of the indigenous life, but they are a tenacious bunch and have managed to cling to life at every corner. Join me brother and we can destroy these pathetic worms once and for all."_

 _At that the voice in the back of Boros' mind finally took hold. "No, you are no brother of mine. Not anymore. I have grown Hatek, I've learned that there's more to life than slaughtering those that are beneath you and more to find than just another battle. I will not join you and for that matter, we are now enemies. No longer will we playfully rival each other, the next time we meet will be a real fight, a death match if you will. Prepare yourself Hatek, I know I will." Declared Boros._

 _"Hmph, very well. Bu-"_

"BOROS!"

"Huh!" was all the former space pirate could get out before falling out of his seat as an upset Jessica stood next to his old position. "What's going on?"

"I knew you were asleep. You were like, unconscious through the whole introductory speech. Everyone is already heading over to put their stuff into lockers, shower, and get ready for bed. What are you gonna do? You sure you wanna just reveal everything here?" asked Jessica as Boros picked himself up off the floor.

"Yes and no, while there is no point in hiding things from those who will be my comrades, I do not feel the need to just put myself on display for everyone. As the purpose of this school is to train warriors that will work in the field together one day I feel the need to be able to trust those that we will get to know." Said Boros.

"Ya know, you have a weird way of saying that you want to make more friends." Teased Jessica as she poked the larger male in the chest. "That is not what I said." "Whatever you say mister denial." Said Jessica as she blew off his rebuttal and started making her way to the ball room. On the way they bumped into two girls whose themes were yellow and red respectively.

"Ooh look Yang! He wears a cloak too! Mabey we could be cloak buddies." Red excitedly declared while jumping in random directions only to finally land in front of the boy that is in all actuality OVER two feet taller than her (Yet the same age due to Authors privilege). "Hi I'm Ruby! What's your name? Why do you wear a cloak? Is it because you got it as a gift? I got mine as a gift from my mom. Do-"

"Calm down sis you have to give him a chance to answer before you ask the next question, and besides don't you think that 'why do you wear a cloak' might be a bit insensitive?" said the girl named Yang.

"Oh don't worry about him. He only wears the cloak so he won't scare little kids right?" "Jessica*sigh*" "In fact he's actually a former world dominating space pirate that came to Remnant through a magic death portal after being defeated by a great hero who managed to get him to change his ways in their final battle." "I should have made something up rather than tell you where I really came from.*palms face*" "Hey you got to admit that their faces are priceless when I say that though. The hard part is going to be getting your team to understand that that's actually the truth."

Ignoring Ruby's mutterings of 'awesome' and 'way cool' Yang couldn't let this one slide. "Wait-wait-wait, you're trying to tell me that he's actually an alien that got to remnant through a magic portal?" asked Yang only to get accenting nods from the two. "How do you actually expect me to believe thaaaaaaaaAAHHHHH!" Yang started to scream mid-sentence as Boros pulled his hood off.

"You're.. You're so … so, COOL!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes. As Yang mumbled to herself about how it was impossible and that it's all some sort of prank. "Can you believe it? I get to meet a real live alien from another planet! This. Is. So. AWESOME!"

"You four, people are trying to slee- You!" shouted a girl with white hair and expensive pajamas. Boros put the hood to his cloak back up before the girl turned her attention to him. Ruby jumped into Jessica's arms with a desperate 'oh no' cry for help. "Of course you would be making this much noise but I don't know the rest of you. What are you doing going to bed or going to war?" the girl said addressing Boros causing many of the other students to notice that he was the only one still decked out in full weapons and armor, even Jessica had changed into something comfortable in her lime green and pale pink colors.

Boros turned to the girl and looked her up and down slowly taking in every detail causing her to stop mid rant with Yang to try and figure out what the boy was looking at. "Pale ivory skin, lots of maintenance, well-manicured nails, high grade polish, perfectly groomed hair, muscles built from training in specializations and not a lot of field work or you would have more than just that one scar to show for it. The scar on your eye should have disabled that eye but you still see yet so that means high level medical procedures and lots of money to get them done fast. While your night clothes are certainly expensive and elegant, I cannot make any assumptions from that as even well to do store owners will often find themselves their own guilty pleasures though they don't always extend them to their children so there is reasonable doubt. I've been around for only a few months and have yet to find any system of nobles or higher classes so that would leave you as part of a wealthy business or conglomerate, likely the heiress, no?"

The white themed girl was a fish out of water and Yang and Jessica were rolling on the floor trying not to laugh out loud. After a moment of disbelief the Ivory haired teen straightened herself to a proper posture, gave a polite bow, and proceeded to introduce herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Weiss Schnee, second daughter to the president of the Schnee Dust Company and current Heiress."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Schnee, I am former Lord Boros, while I was 3rd in line for the throne I managed to claim the throne through rights of acquisition (aka royal fratricide and regicide) and proceeded to eliminate the entirety of the royal line and left my homeland for good after blowing everything to smithereens. While I did not embrace the life of a noble or in your case the upper echelon that does not mean that I do not have my time that I spent as one." Responded Boros. "I think it's time we went to bed. Ruby and Yang seem to be done with that girl with the bow, let's go Jessica. Until next time Miss Schnee." Said Boros leaving a very much dumfounded Schnee as he and Jessica went to find a place to sleep.

….;-;….

It was early in the morning of initiation day and Boros was leaned up against the wall of the ball room with Raider sitting sideways on the ground across his back. The same place he had taken vigil last night, and for some reason the spot that he is stuck in a there is a strange girl standing over him ranting about sloths and pancakes. It's funny because Boros isn't sure if there are any sloths on remnant to begin with, at least none that he has discovered so far. But then again Boros hasn't been here for very long.

"Do you like pancakes too? I bet you don't like them as much as I do. Oh I also bet you know what a sloth sounds like, don't ya, don't ya!" that was when a boy in a green outfit that reminded Boros of the grendulic clans back on krinchick 7 came in and offered an attempt at relief. "Nora I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what a sloth sounds like, they haven't been seen on remnant in hundreds of years." So Boros was right about the lack of sloths, but they had been here at one point.

"Actually I do happen to know what the cry of a sloth sounds like. While a bit difficult to imitate properly, it is not an impossible task." Boros threw himself to the wolves unknowingly as the second he said that the girl had him by the collar and was swinging him like he weighed nothing at all despite the fact that he was a great deal taller than her.

"Is it true, is it really true!? Can you really imitate a sloth? Oh OOH do it do it now!" Shouted the small girl all the while shaking the space pirate back and forth. "Only if you will let me go!" pleaded Boros feeling the need to throw up soon. At which the orange headed girl dropped Boros on his face. After collecting himself a bit Boros stood up turned to the girl and said.

"Alright I'll do this for you but only once or twice so don't be too surprised by what it sounds like to not remember it. Got that?" at the girls nod Boros proceeded to make a high pitch crying sound that was extremely off putting, especially coming from the nearly eight foot tall boy. "Huh never would have expected something like that. You're not lying are you?" Boros nods a 'no' "Well the lets go Ren time for breakfast!" the girl shouted before grabbing the boys arm and taking off fast enough for the boys feet to disconnect from the ground as he trailed behind her.

Boros turned to Jessica who was next to him and still asleep before gripping her by the shoulders and picking her up. As Jessica stood there in a daze Boros pulled out his bag and grabbed Jessica's toiletry bag before depositing the things she needed and directing the half asleep girl in the direction of the girl's bath and showers. After putting everything away Boros grabbed Jessica's combat gear, which consisted of a protective wire mesh shirt and pants to go under a pair of skintight black jeans with neon green stipes up the sides that connect to the faded pink floral designs on her hoodie with a dark green shirt underneath. On the ankle of her boots was her logo which is a faded pink flower over a neon green circle with a neon green slash over the top going down diagonally. To finish the outfit were some small white shoulder and chest pieces that hung off of her hoodie.

As Boros finished gathering everything up Jessica managed to sluggishly hobble her way back out of the showers clad only in a towel leaving many of the boys that were still around quite flustered. When Jessica finished her drunken weave through the ball room over to Boros the 15 year old immediately pulled off the towel causing Jessica to spin around and land flat on her back before promptly going back to sleep causing shock and a little bit of anger to course through more than just the boys this time.

As Jessica slept Boros used a unique version of sleep projection **(AN)** to persuade her subconscious to help him in the endeavor of dressing the girl. After getting Jessica fully dressed and ready to go Boros packed everything up into his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and picked Jessica up before carrying her to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

At the cafeteria Boros grabbed two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and a glass of orange juice and water, before carrying them over to grab the deal breaker, the one thing that would actually wake his slumbering companion up. A cup of coffee. After setting the food and drinks in front of their respective seats Boros held the steaming cup of coffee, with two creams and one sugar plus a little chocolate syrup (just enough not too much, not too little), and waved the sweet steaming contraption under her nose.

"Oh hey Boros." Jessica mumbled, taking hold of the cup of coffee brewed just for her as her eyes slowly started to flutter open. "What's goin on, you usually don do this unless we're doing something important."

"It's initiation today, for Beacon academy. You've spent all these months making sure I could get in now it would be a shame if you slept through initiation and couldn't attend with me."

On instant alert Jessica snapped to attention "That's right, Initiation. We probably get our teams today too! I wonder if we could manage to get into a team together then I wouldn't have to worry about a thing!"

"I would make you do your own work and train you ruthlessly if you were on my team."

"Oh you're no fun! Oh well let's just eat and see how things go." And that's just what they did. After eating Boros accompanied Jessica to her locker to grab her weapon, which is her refurbished family heirloom. The weapons were originally a short sword/dagger combo, however, over the course of time the dagger has been turned into a dagger/silenced pistol shifter and the short sword shifts into a broad sword when combined with the dagger/pistol. After collecting Fang and Talon the two odd companions set off for the cliff side only to arrive just in time to hear someone's world shatter and a 'what!' before getting the instructions they need as they take to their pads.

"Well this is it, good luck Boros."

"The same to you Miss Warrens."

"Goddamn it, what did I say about being form-*click, fling*"

"Well the-*click, fling*"

….;-;….

 **Sleep projection is where a person pushes their Aura out and connects it with someone else's during sleep causing things like combined dreamscapes or the meeting between Boros and Hatek.**

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3: The team

Chapter 3: The team

….;-;….

Boros had pulled Raider free from it's holding on his back and was currently using the large slab of alloyed steel to control his glide down into the emerald forest below. As he neared the canopy of the Grimm infested forest Boros hopped up onto the blade while angling the sword steeper thus shielding him as he broke into the branches and for a moment, actually managed to surf atop the canopy until his weight broke through sending him into a small clearing.

As Boros dropped down to the forest floor he returned Raider to its original position on his back before hitting the ground in a brusque walk that slowed to a simple and calm pace before Boros paused to take in his surroundings. As Boros was looking around he noticed a rustling in the bushes behind him. As the movement continued, growling started to pick up as Boros reached up and grabbed the handle of Raider with his right hand. Suddenly in a flash of white and black that was moving fast enough to blur into grey one of the bi-pedal wolf Grimm creatures ran into the clearing from Boros' forward left flank in the middle of a lunge claws at the ready to tear at the young space pirates throat.

With the beowolf's claws inches away from Boros' jugular the initiate pulled Raider swiftly down into a block that deflected the elder but not yet alpha beowolf's claws over his shoulder. Sadly as the claws tore past Boros' head they managed to ravage the hood to his cloak rendering it completely useless for the effort of hiding his face. After a sad sigh Boros reached up with his left hand and grasped his cloak as he drew up Raider in his right. Then as he brought down Raider, stopping the beowolf's next attack and effectively bifurcating the Grimm, he tore the useless cloak off with his off hand in a slight flourish. As Boros turned to the pack of Grimm that had gathered at his back he reached over to his side and pulled a square almost handbag looking box with a glass window on the opposite side of the fixated handle. The black object is the one of the two unique plasma casters owned only by Boros this one in particular is Lambent. (That's right the black one is named Lambent and the white one is named Shade.)

With Lambent down at his side and Raider hefted onto his shoulder, Boros looked over his adversaries. _'about 20 of the "beowolves" not a problem in its own but being in the forest they are likely to attract friends throughout the fight meaning that I could actually fight any where between 175 and 220 of the things or "Grimm" they call them.'_ Boros mentally assessed his situation and while he knew that he could easily defeat even the oldest of the Grimm the creatures came in immeasurable numbers in often cases, especially when they are attracted to large amounts of negative emotions or a great source of power. In fact Boros was one of the few individuals who did not attract numerous Grimm despite his power, other notable cases were the four maidens of legend due to their purity but Boros was not one to assume that to be the case for him.

When the beowolves finally decided to charge after the swift and effortless defeat of the elder Boros merely raised his plasma casters and started firing into the crowd shooting pint sized globs of super heated lava. After a whole month of work Boros finally perfected his third dust variant by mixing some stone based dust with a fire based dust to a ratio that would allow it to conform with the plasma rounds mixture creating a lava plasma dust cell that would hold up to 50 rounds of super heated lava shots. He still made sure that the casters could take the lightning plasma rounds and plain plasma rounds and Jessica managed to convince him to add Aura chargers into the handles as well as an Aura battery in a secondary and permanently fixated cell. This allows for Boros to switch to pure Aura shots for as long as he charges the caster, which is exactly what he did as the beowolves started to spread out.

As the beowolves were spreading out to circle Boros the space pirate turned Lambent to the beowolf on his farthest right before he fired a long and continuous beam of Aura out of the caster as he paned it from one side to the other eviscerating the entire pack. As he lifted the steaming pistol to eye level his danger senses suddenly went haywire. In a sudden move of surprise and situational desperation Boros swung Raider with as much as he could in a full horizontal arc cutting not only the alpha beowolf behind him but also a good fifth of the Emerald Forest.

After a sigh of defeat Boros put his weapons away and turned north towards the largest clearing he saw coming in. Halfway to the cleared wood line Boros was interrupted once again by another initiate breaking into the clearing as he tackled a large ursine Grimm with full bone armor killing it upon impact with the ground. As the silver haired boy stood from the dissolving remains of the fresh kill. The boy wore a torn p baggy white T-shirt and what looked to be hand-me down cargo shorts, no shoes. The boy turned to Boros and without missing a beat started making his way over to his alien partner to introduce himself.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, names prototype subject number eight. The guys back at the lab had real problems naming us orphans before they failed with number 27." Said the boy who honestly was enrolled under the name 'prototype subject eight.

"Interesting, if not a bit odd. I am to assume that your unusual background would be the reason as to why you have no problems with my appearance? Maybe you've seen similar things at this 'lab' yes?" inquired Boros.

"Whoa wait you trying to tell me you're not from the lab too? I only brought it up because I figured you were another number! Shit! Well how'd you get like that then huh?"

"I'll have to apologize but my appearance is all natural." That left eight stuck on a loop for a minute as he tried to process what he was told.

"Huh well what do ya know? Well I guess we're partners now so we'll have to work together, what ya say …" eight silently asked for his companions name after tackling his inner moral dilemma.

"Boros, my name is Boros. No family name, I got rid of that long ago." Replied the seven foot ten 16 year old.

"Well then it's a pleasure to be working with you!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

…

…

"You know what I take that back if you don't quit being so formal this is going to be a long four years."

….;-;….

Jessica was having trouble with her partner. She too a glance at the girl again. The girl's wearing some odd clothes to say the least. The skinny jeans and combat boots Jessica could run with, hey even the tactical vest was fine until she put it over a bright yellow sundress. Yeah sundress, jeans and combat boots with a TAC vest over top. The girl was nuts.

It wasn't the fact that she was the poster child of one of the world's largest weapons dealerships, making her essentially a teenaged idol in Vacuoo that was driving Jessica crazy (and while she will deny that the outfit was causing it she knew, she knew.). No it was more along the lines that Irina Larkent, daughter of the current corporate leader of Guns and Shells the second best rated shipping company for weapons and ammunition that are known to be the only Weapons dealers that also have a general courier business on the side called the Mojives Expressway, would pose for the camera after every successful kill.

This of course would leave the teenaged sensation open numerous times until Jessica finally snapped and yelled at the girl for causing her more work. Which led her to the situation as it is now, Irina refuses to talk, Jessica is lost, and the duo are ruthlessly tearing through a mixed pack of Grimm that includes about 16 Boarbatusks and 25 Ursa.

When the last Grimm of the pack for the fourth time, as they had been at this for a while, Jessica finally decided that enough was enough, er … again. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you as that was uncalled for but the way you would pose every time left you wide open meaning that I would have to pick up the slack! I know that we both really don't want to be out here any longer than we have too so if you know where it is we need to go please say something."

After a moment of silent contemplation as the young poster girl thought the two continued through the underbrush before Irina finally spoke up. "We've been heading the right way for a while now we just need to continue on straight." Said the corporate heads daughter.

After a few moments of silence and no Grimm to pass the time Jessica decided to strike up some conversation. "So, what made you decide to become a Huntress?" the former smalltime villager asked.

"It's a funny story actually, and a bit of a long one. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah. We got time." Said Jessica.

"Well back when I was just a kid, only four or five years old, I got abducted by some of the company rivals out in Vacuoo. This was before I could use my Aura, in fact my parents and tutors believe that this event was actually what caused me to prematurely unlock my Aura. Anyways, I was put in handcuffs and thrown in a van with a bag over my head when I was playing in one of the outer gardens on the family property. After getting driven around for a while I was pulled out and herded into an alleyway as they tried to get me into some sort of apartment.

"Anyway that was when He showed up, He was just a kid, no older than I was, only He saw them pull me out of the van and confronted the people barehanded in nothing but a torn up white T-shirt that had to be five sizes too large and a pair of cargo shorts. He didn't even turn away when they pulled guns and other weapons on him, rather He actually just charged them and used whatever weapons they dropped against them.

"Before I knew it He was pulling the bag off my head to reveal actual piled bodies of the crooks throughout the alleyway as he untied the knot on my hands and you know what he said to me! 'Ya know I'm kinda hungry now, wanna go grab a bite to eat?'"

"Are you serious!?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yeah" Irina laughed "At first I thought He was trying to pick me up so when He took me to some run down noodle bar called Brother Cheng's that was owned by some old Faunus He knew, I was all on guard and such. In the end I actually managed to enjoy myself though. That time with Him and the old Panda is one of my best memories, watching the two joke around and make fun of just the silliest things."

"Wow, what happened next? Is he here?" Asked Jessica.

"Well first He finished the meal by getting me to pay *both laugh* then He walked me home and I never heard of him again. I tried to go see the owner of the noodle shop a few months later but my father said he was found dead in his home. He never would tell me how died and I guess I eventually just gave up on it, to be honest I haven't thought about all of this in a few years now, not since I got an interview that asked the same question."

"Damn, I mean, just, wow. I can't believe he would just disappear like that. But why did you really want to become a huntress then? Was it so you could go looking for him?" asked Jessica.

"Well I guess you could say he inspired me you know. He was so strong and kind that I sort of looked up to him, in the end I started to want to be like him, fighting the bad guys and saving people."

"Huh" was all Jessica could think to say as they came to the exit of the woods.

"Yeah, the clincher is that he only walked me up to the front gates so no one but me actually knows what he looks like." Said Irina as the duo split the bushes and calmly walked into the clearing. As they stepped out of the wood line though they were immediately beset with the sounds of struggle and battle.

In the clearing was a pedestal with various chess pieces laid atop. On the far side of the clearing was none other than Minstral's very own Pyrrha Nikos currently in the middle of a fierce struggle attempting to single handedly stave off a well-aged deathstalker as the rest of the initiates in the area were observing one Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, as she hung from the talon of a nevermore midflight. Ignoring the fact that they had reached their goal Jessica sprang into action, calling out to Irina, and simply gesturing to the deathstalker before taking off full sprint. The two partners immediately set out to rescue their soon to be comrade while completely ignoring the drama unfolding with the rest of the teens as Pyrrha's wayward partner made an attempt to rescue the falling Schnee heiress.

Irina stayed back and out of range using her Anti-armor rifle targeted the legs and stinger in general and really only made sure to keep a shot chambered in case the thing tried to sting any one. Jessica ran forward with talon and fang in their original forms and immediately dove forward into a full bodied lunge with both blades to knock a pincer off course of the 'untouchable girl' allowing the four time world champ to quickly thrust her spear into one of the beasts eyes. Sadly all this prove to do was make the Grimm angry as started to throw more force into each and every blow after the maneuver as if it finally registered the three as threats to its existence.

Eventually the deathstalker was putting so much force into its blows that just straight blocking them didn't work anymore, at least for Jessica. Pyrrha seemed to still be able to deflect blows away from her and her allies but in the end Jessica was left to resort to her namesake, ducking in and out of range in-between strikes. In the end the Trio was being pushed back slowly and surely until all of the sudden everything happened at once.

The first thing that Jessica registered was that the girl from the other day, Ruby was her name, was pinned to the ground by nevermore feathers. Then she took into account Boros throwing around dead Grimm all over the side of the clearing Jessica entered like confetti with some silver haired guy. Before Jessica even bothered to think about anything else she jumped out of the way of the deathstalker's claw as it nicked her chest plate it got so close to catching her. Pyrrha wasn't so lucky so after calling to Irina Jessica ran to see Pyrrha to make sure she was ok, unfortunately the second the deathstalker's path opened up it shot straight to the pinned Ruby and Jessica knew she would never make it in time.

Ruby was struggling to pull out the nevermore feather when she suddenly heard her sister call her name in a frantic and desperate cry. Turning to see what Yang was so worried about Ruby found a large old deathstalker running for her with one of the people she met right on its tail. Ruby sat there on her knees with wide eyes staring unblinking and unflinching at the claws and stinger of death and despair. For her credit when the deathstalker pulled back its stinger all she did was slightly incline her head to watch it real back, but when a seven foot ten and a half inch tall person with long spiky purple hair decked out in full black armor and baggy white pants, and a giant sword that put even crescent rose to shame stepped in front of her. Ruby's eyes widened dramatically as her mouth fell open as she watched the fellow student plant the sword from his shoulder in the dirt in front of him and use it as a wall to block not only the stinger but the charging Grimm as well.

After the one eyed giant knocked the deathstalker back Weiss used her glyph semblance to encase the thing in ice. With the crisis adverted, Jessica, Irina, and eight went to collect the artifacts while Boros stood guard in case anything happened. While that was going on the other two teams were trying to decide what to do about the situation at hand.

"To be honest we have what we came for, the objective was for us to collect an artifact and make it back to the Cliffside." Said Weiss.

"Run and live, that's an idea that I can get behind." Said a small blond boy named Jaune who seemed to have finally made his way over to his partner to assist her by allowing her to lean on his shoulder. She caught her breath after taking the hit from the deathstalker as Jaune had seemed determine it to be the wiser and more tactical choice for the situation rather than continuing to woo the ice princess. **Let it be known to all that even though the deathstalker was more aggressive at the point that it hit Pyrrha Nikos, the blow that she took pales in comparison to the strength that the same Grimm used to throw the assumed to be useless boy she was leaning on across a quarter of the forest for him to just stand up and shrug it off like it was nothing. After cushioning a blow for one Ruby Rose and then proceeding to immediately do the same for one Weiss Schnee he was still be there for his partner, so fuck you Glynda, the support role is important too and NO ONE fucks with the white mage! Sorry back to the story.**

As Jessica and Irina followed eight back over to Boros who was still standing at attention a few dozen paces away from the rest of the pack the small team of outsiders had a little discussion all to themselves.

"So you three managed to unite our pairs into one team then I assume?" asked Boros as Jessica walked up and turning to face the three while continuing to cast his awareness outwards in the case of an unexpected attack.

Immediately Jessica answered cutting off the words in eight's throat thus puzzling the two partners about the supposed 'first meeting' of the two members. "Sure thing! Seems all we needed to do was collect similar relics so eight has your teams and Irina is holding onto ours."

Of all the likely comebacks the clichéd line of "Good thinking, you would likely lose it before we exit the clearing" was not entirely unexpected but a surprise none the less. Jessica's response of "Hey! I don't always lose stuff!" only further drove home the point that these two seemed to know each other fairly well so before the arguing could go any further Irina stepped in to clear some of the confusion.

"So~, you two know each other?" asked the ranged specialist. The four took notice of the Deathstalker breaking free of the ice and started following after the other eight initiates towards the cliffs as Jessica started the story leaving Boros to edit as he saw fit as they ran.

"Oh yeah, that's right you guys wouldn't know. Well basically I am Boros' only friend." "I am her guardian." "Been that way ever since he showed up at our village saving us singlehandedly from a Grimm invasion. Anyways gramps felt in debt to him so offered him dinner at our place before he left seeing as he had saved everyone and all, to be honest it was kind of stupid just opening our door to a complete stranger." "It was a matter of honor, the town was in ruins and he had nothing to offer me in compensation for my deeds to expunge the broken honor of not protecting his own home. It mattered not who I was or what I would do, the fact that he opened his door and offered the meal to me removed the tarnished spot on his honor and pride and furthermore had I refused would have meant to further sully and disgrace his name and his strength."

This got the rest of the team to think as they had immediately thought not of the situation being discussed but other places similar. They had been often offered rewards for their deeds by hunters and huntresses and had refused out of a sense of modesty in a hope to 'not impose' or other various reasons. After a moment Jessica continued the story.

"Anyways, while he was staying at our place for the past few months I went and got ahold of the recruiter for the outer villages and explained the situation to him, next day none other than Ozpin himself shows up and rather than talking with Boros he talked to Gramps for like three hours then left. In fact I don't think Boros ever even saw Ozpin, I just told him about the guy until we got here." "It's true." "But yeah, Gramps wouldn't tell me what they talked about but he made it seem like they used to know each other, him and Ozpin I mean. All he would say is that Boros was going with me to Beacon and that's how we got here. To be honest he knows a lot more a lot me than he should after only a couple of months of living on the floor of my room." "You're easy to read. Besides we're here so story time is over."

At the mention of the cliff the three others started to pay more attention to their surroundings and found themselves at the back of a group of initiates that were making a beeline for the bridge to an old ruined tower. On their heels was the freed deathstalker and an ancient looking alpha beowolf that they had only now just noticed (not Boros, he's been paying attention the whole time.). Jessica suddenly switched her gears again and sent Boros to attend to the beowolf. At the command Boros immediately charged his selected opponent earning him a swipe from the deathstalker as he passed it. Surprising to the rest of the group that were more well versed in common Grimm behavior, after the offhand claw swipe, the deathstalker continued on its path, ignoring Boros in favor of the rest of the teens.

When Boros came within range of the alpha beowolf he swung Raider with as much speed as he could in a downward horizontal strike from his shoulder to rest down at his side. Only in the end he had to bring it back up in front of him in a two handed grip as the beowolf merely stepped back out of range in a manner that would have opened up for many counters. Boros knew that the Grimm in front of him had deliberately decided not to capitalize on the opportunity of his opened guard after that swing but did not know why.

If Boros were to consider the creature a fighter with goals and strengths like he used to be than he would say that it was attempting to enjoy the fight. If he was one of the optimistic fools of a hero that he had seen on earth that he tried to tread the line and not become, he would say that it was actually trying to avoid fighting, as if. Now here's a thought, if he were to go through all the things he had been told of these 'Grimm' so far and how they behave it could have been avoiding a return counterstrike in the moment it attacked.

Boros and the old Grimm stood there squaring off as the space pirate assessed his opponent and the motives behind its moves and the beowolf slowly started to circle its prey. As the beowolf moved to Boros' right he started to move to the left as the two titans slowly crept around each other until Boros' right side was facing the Cliffside. At this point the beowolf could open its maw and lick Raider if it had taken the fancy and Boros knew that with the sword he was solely on the defensive being so close. He had to get rid of it and he had to do it fast or else he'd be leaving himself open to take some big hits and it wouldn't do to give away his regeneration this early in the game so to speak.

Boros was thinking of a way to deal with his sword when he saw the opportunity present itself for him, all he had to do was time things right. After a few seconds of waiting Boros knew the time was right and put a good deal of strength into his right arm and with the inhibitors in his armor plus holding back just enough Boros managed to throw Raider with one hand off to his right burying itself all the way to the handle practically in the deathstalker as it was in the process of being flipped over by his team and a few extras.

Both Boros and the beowolf turned back from the thrown sword at the same time and after a few seconds to contemplate each other Boros gained a cheeky grin that was aided by his jagged shark like teeth. At the same time Boros sent a strong right hook at the side of the beowolf's mask and the Grimm thrust a set of claws to pierce the boy's chest. Before the claws reached Boros' armor he pulled up his left hand and pushed the attack to the side causing it to careen under his right hook which connected with devastating effect. The beowolf's head was knocked to the side as its mask cracked in a spider web fashion around the pint of contact that the fist had connected. The punch caused the biped to fall back a few steps, steps that Boros advanced giving the creature no quarter.

Boros proceeded to knock the shit out of the beowolf, all the while preventing any attack directed at himself from actually connecting. A straight left was followed by an upper cut and then a back fist. The Grimm was knocked to the ground leaving it to scramble back to a defense as Boros calmly walked up drawing Lambent from his side. Before the beowolf could get up Boros knelled beside it causing it to pause as the space pirate placed the glass focus of the plasma caster on the unprotected underside scruff of the beowolf's neck.

"Sorry pup, but you never had a chance." Boros said as he fired a blast of lava into the creatures skull and letting it drop to the ground and dissolve away before standing up and turning to see Ruby jump over the cliff edge and sever the nevermore's head clean off. "Never had a chance at all it seems."

….;-;….

Earlier when Boros left to fight the beowolf

Jessica watched as the deathstalker swiped at Boros and moved on knowing from experience that Grimm tend to act strange in his presence. Yet it still comes as a shock every time though, has to do with all those years of learning things one way. Before the deathstalker could reach the bridge Jessica called to Irina and signaled her to join the group with the nevermore before she grabbed eight and told him to keep an eye on Irina. The exact words she used were more along the lines of 'stick to her hip and be there to pull her out of the fire in case things go south, she's you're responsibility until we're all safe and sound.'. After splitting with the rest of her team Jessica went and joined the front with the deathstalker under the Jaune kids command.

After hearing that she was there to assist them Jaune had Pyrrha and Jessica try to hold the giant scorpion off as long as possible while he and an orange haired girl named Nora went for the legs. The girl with the hammer was a bit of a loose cannon as she hit not only the legs but the rest of the deathstalker as well. Jaune was having trouble keeping up and the thing was angry enough that he was likely the only one there that would survive a hit at this point with how hard the Grimm was swinging. **Yeah that's right Jessica knows that boy can take a hit, she is smarter than you think, way way smarter. And I don't care how smart you already think she is, she's smarter than that too.**

Jaune could tell that things weren't working as nobody had even landed a single hit that managed to get through the things shell. In a moment of tactical genius Jaune came up with an instant plan and shouted it out to his team, after which Jessica told him to find better ways to communicate his plans because not all enemies will ignore you shouting out your battle strategy right in front of them like the Grimm would.

The plan was a bit complex so Jessica could understand the fact that Jaune had shouted it out. The simple version was that they were going to flip the deathstalker over. The long version is that they would have me distract the deathstalker while Pyrrha springboards Jaune off of her shield over the Grimm for him to slam as much weight as he could onto one sides legs for them to crumple. When this is happening Nora is to go around behind the thing and use her hammer to flip the Grimm over when it tips to one side.

Thankfully the plan worked as Jessica wasn't sure what to do had Jaune not been able to fold the legs of the deathstalker under his weight. In another stroke of luck Nora was easily able to get the giant up into the air when Jessica was surprised by the sudden inclusion of Raider, Boros' sword that came flying over from the direction of his fight and impaled the underbelly of the deathstalker so far the blade coming out the other end nearly hit Jaune. The poor boy's knees were visibly shaking as he stood there with his back to a tree and the tip to Raider at his throat.

Jessica turned to see Boros and the alpha beowolf within arm's reach staring each other down. The vicious looking grin that spread across his face before they started punching each other out was all the confirmation she needed. After assuring the three comrades of circumstance she convinced Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha that the nevermore took priority. After the three reluctantly agreed they made their way to the canyon to find the battle already wrapping up.

When they finally reached the cliff they were met with the giant nevermore being pushed down against the cliff face. Ruby and Weiss used a combination of the heiresses Glyphs and the side of the canyon to drag the nevermore up the side of the cliff by its throat with Ruby's scythe. When the girl in red neared the edge of the ground she gave one final push and severed the birds head from its shoulders entirely as she launched herself over the forest leaving her to free fall once again to safety.

….;-;….

Earlier once again, when Jessica separates from Irina and eight.

Eight had many irrational fears throughout his life, male nurses but not doctors or female nurses, shoes and socks, the number 4 I mean she's a great girl totally fun to hang with and everything, but when that Jessica girl gave him that order he felt a different kind of fear. Eight felt a more primal fear course through his body and it told him to do what she said, what SHE said, above all others and above all else. Eight knew what he was feeling and why, eight had found a worthy leader, an alpha to his Grimm.

Before eight could wander off down memory lane the nevermore came down on the bridge that the two teammates were crossing knocking out the stone floor beneath them. Eight reached over, grabbing Irina with his right arm and with a turn, pulled her over next to his body. Not stopping with just having the blushing girl in his arms he continued to shift his weight so that the two of them turned midair before he threw the female charge up onto the edge of the intact portion of the bridge leaving a surprised and dumfounded Irina sitting on her knees as eight disappeared from sight.

After blinking a few times Irina stood up and with a great war cry lifted her weapon to her shoulder as it shifted to a large rectangular box with a handle sticking out the bottom, a glass eyepiece out the side, and four holes on the front and back. With a great flash of smoke out the back four rockets simultaneously shot out the front each with glowing red tips.

When the nevermore saw the incoming threats it tried to dodge only for the rockets to follow it and find their intended destination anyways. As the great avian took all four hits the rockets went out with great explosions knocking the bird out of flight. As the never more started to fall a monochrome girl with a black bow named Blake used a special ribbon on her weapon to take hold of the nevermore's wing and started to attempt to swing the bird at the cliff. When the weight of the Grimm bird started to pull the girl across the top of the tower Yang jumped up and grabbed her by the waist to help anchor her better.

When the nevermore hit the cliff Weiss lit the side up with some of her glyphs as Ruby jumped onto one while hooking her Crescent Rose around the avian's throat. With all the strength and speed she could manage Ruby ran up the side of the cliff, dragging the unconscious Grimm with her and with one final push, beheaded it.

As everyone else was standing tall in the great feeling of victory, Irina was slowly sinking to her knees in grief. Irina was near hysterics and halfway in tears when a pair of firm hands took he shoulders and pulled her up to look into the eyes of the partner she had just met earlier in the day. As a pair of caring and worried hazel eyes looked into the teary and waterlogged simmering blue Jessica knew what had happened and was only left to take the poor girl into a comforting hug as she started to bawl her eyes out drawing everyone's attention as Boros came up behind them having collected his sword.

Suddenly the sounds of grunts and physical exertion broke through the crying causing Irina and everyone else who had tears at that point to quiet down and listen. Everyone then heard a grumble of 'stupid nevermore taking out the stupid ****** bridge' as a hand came up from the side of the bridge and grasped the edge.

Every one stared with wide eyes, Irina and Jessica still embracing each other, as the hand then produced a forearm which was followed by a leg that was all but slung over the side. As eight finally dragged himself over the edge he contended himself to merely flop over onto his back and breath for a moment before he suddenly shot up to his feet scaring everyone.

"IRINA! Jessica said I had to watch her! What am I gonna do!" Shouted the frantic boy in a panic that caused him not to notice that Irina was fine much less he was being watched.

As everyone started to chuckle, which evolved into laughter, eight was left stumped as to what was going on but was glad that he had succeeded in his job and that Jessica wasn't mad at him. As everyone took a break there at the tower a common thought ran out amongst the teens, they were all looking forward to the interesting year ahead.

….;-;….

 **Hey guys I've had quite a few reviews about Boros' age so I'd like to go ahead and clear this up now, as of yet I haven't actually specified whether or not Boros is 15 actually 16 since he turned 16 seventeen remnant days after the dialogue about his age. Notice when I said his age I said 'years' and when I gave a measurement of time I gave 'sun cycles' I've already confirmed that sun cycles mean local planet days but when I said 'years' I could have meant galactic standard years, his home world's years, earths years, or remnants years. Three of those could be any length of time I wish them to be just pointing that out. So here's the deal what I was saying in that line was that Boros' standard he considers himself to be 16 as of the beginning of this chapter, 15 at the beginning of the story. Take what you will from this.**

 **If you guys want anything reasonable let me know in a review, I might do it. For example I have this Idea for an omake that explains why Jessica believes the alien story as well as the fact that Boros has no genitals in the anime.**

 **If you think Jessica doesn't know about eight and Irina then you're wrong that's why she put them together on team nevermore. If you haven't figured it out yet like the age thing I just broke to people then I laugh because I'm not explaining this one for you no matter how many ask.**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
